


Bonfire Hearts

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Jack and Daniel get together and some of the other races approve.





	Bonfire Hearts

Made especially for AnnO which was part of a secret Santa 2013 and my computer died as I was making this. Thankfully I backed everything up onto a portable drive and Mam let me use her computer to finish it. 

Bonfire Heart - James Blunt

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/bonfire-heart-v#.WdKBuhOPKog>


End file.
